Love Is Beautiful
by Fox Heaven 2016
Summary: I had to create a new account old username-story was Lauren Stphens-When In Love. It's the same story just edited and has a different title. This story starts at the end of episode #7 (Dogs of War). Chloe and Alek's moment was not interrupted by Brian. He came the next day and Chloe doesn't love Brian. Just a heads up Brian is a little abusive.


**Chapter 1**

_Chloe's POV_

"We belong together." He said and then he kissed me. It wasn't one of those kisses that starts with only a tiny spark. It started a forest fire in my body, going from my head to my toes. He was a great kisser.

We broke apart so that we could catch our breath. My eyes met his dark stormy gray eyes and said the words that I have waited to say since he almost risked his life for only one of my eight lives.

"I'm in love with you, Alek."

His eyes widen when I let those words slip through my lips. After a few seconds of pause he smiled at my words and said, "I'm in love with you too, Chloe. I have been since you transformed."

I laugh and kiss him again. He's in love with me too. I was in love with this boy who was here, standing with me in front of my house. His tong came out and licked my lips enter my mouth. I gave him entrance. Our tongs had a war and he came out victor so, I let him explore my mouth for a few minutes.

A big slamming sound broke us out of our own little world and reminded me where we were. I didn't want my neighbors catching a show tonight or ever really. Well we are certainly never doing this in public again.

"Will you go on a date with me Chloe King?" Alek asked me. He had a cute little pout on his face. I can never say no to that face.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you. You and everyone else know I can never say no to that face. Just make sure that it's not a fancy restaurant, Alek. You don't need to spend money on me." I said to him.

I don't feel like getting dressed up since that horrible date that I went on with Brian. We didn't really talk much on our date now that I realize this we don't really talk at all. I don't want to sound mean since he was working and having a date but I don't really like Brian. The dates I have with him are mostly was in college and needed to date college girls, not high school juniors. DOES THAT NOT SCREAM RAPE TO ANYONE?

Alek gave me the smirk that he was famous for and said, "Oh? Then where would you like to go? Jasmine said the sushi bar down the street from our apartment was really good. Would that be good for our fist date, Chloe?"

"That sounds wonderful, Alek. I have wanted to go get sushi for a while but, my mom is not a big fan of sushi so, I have to go by myself sometimes." I said, then I remembered something, "But I want to know something before we go on our date, Alek."

"What would that be gorgeous? I will answer all questions as truthfully as I possibly could, my angel." He said and that smirk has never left his face.

"What happened to Mimi?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows raised.

_Bye, bye smirk and hello frown. _He had two small wrinkles between his eyebrows. It was almost as cute as his pout. "Why would you want to know what happened to Mimi? She was only a friend, Chloe. Nothing else."

"I want to know because I caught you kissing her in the school closet just the other day, Alek!" I shouted at him. I was never with Brian but I didn't understand his relationship with Mimi very well. were they friends with benefits?

I wanted him to only be mine. No one else should be in the picture. He was now taken and I will hurt anyone who will try to replace me.

"Chloe, she was a friend I met last summer and kept in contact with. She came to San Fransisco visit me at school and dragged me to a closet to make out. I was about to push her away when you walked in on us. I would never cheat on you Chloe. I love you too much to ruin any kind of relationship I have with you. She got the message that I didn't have those kind of feeling for her and she just left the city the next day. We aren't friends anymore." He said. His face turned to one of desperation when he though that realized what I was hinting at.

"Oh, Alek, I didn't know. I won't make judgements until I talk to you about it. This will never happen again." I said hugging him as an extra apology. I didn't know Alek could be so soft sometimes. I like this side of him. I like all sides of him of course. I just don't to get to see this side as often as I would like. "I love you so much!"

"It's okay. I would have reacted the same way Chloe. I'm forever going to protect you Chloe, no matter what you do or say. I will always be right there when you need me." He said giving me a bear hug back. "I better get going. I need to talk to Valentina about trading tomorrows shift of Uniter Watch with someone else." He stepped back from me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "How about we go out at seven so you have enough time to primp and pamper?"

I smacked him on the shoulder but of course he dodges the strike to his shoulder, and said, "I do not take that long to get ready for a date, Alek! But seven o'clock sounds perfect for me."

He just laughed, gave me one last kiss and said, "I love you Chloe and make sure you look beautiful for our date. Though i think you look beautiful in anything you wear, my darling."

"Ahhhh, you love to such up. That's just another thing to add to the list of things I absolutely love about you." I kissed him again and started to walk backwards up the steps to my front door.

"That's not the only thing I suck up, darling. But I love you and will see you tomorrow on our very fist date." He said and started to walk backwards to his apartment.

"ALEK!" I screamed

He just laughed, turned around and took off.

* * *

I walked trough the door to my house and locked up for the night. I thanked what ever god that was out there that tomorrow was a no school day or I would have to skip from all the beats I've been getting lately. I walked up the stairs towards my room and went to take a shower. I needed to get the mud and blood off my body. I checked my emails after I was done with that and shut down my laptop when there was nothing. Getting into my comfy bed I feel asleep dreaming of Alek.


End file.
